Concessions
by Teris Xenite
Summary: What if things had turned out differently in the first movie? What if Viktor had decided to keep Selene out of the last fight? What if Selene never got to prove her story? How would that change the Underworld?
1. Chapter 1

This fic is a what if for Underworld, what if the Counsel hadn't been killed? How would they have judged Selene? What would they have given her as a punishment for becoming tainted by Lycans? And since we know Viktor had already taken his daughters life for the same crime who would argue for Selene's?

Concessions

Teris Xenite

Selene knelt on the floor before the man that had brought her strength, the one who had given her second life that she could defend others from the monsters that butchered her family. And now because she had broken laws that would have left him to rule over a pile of ashes had they been observed he would take the word of a traitor and a coward over her own. "How could you trust him over me?"

"Because he is not the one who has been tainted by an animal." She swallowed her pain at that accusation and kept her silence. "I love you...like a daughter, but you leave me with no choice. These rules are in place for a good reason...and they are the only reason we have survived this long."

Reminding herself that she knew that there would be consequences she swallowed ready to accept his decisions, surely he would not blame her she had only been trying to protect him and their coven. His next words would fill her eyes with tears and her mouth with the taste of ashes.

"You will not be shown an ounce of leniency. When Amelia arrives, the Council will convene and decide your fate. You have broken the chain and the Covenant! You must be judged!"

Despite the fact that death dealers did not cry tears marked her face as the hunter who would have swept out of her way in evenings past out of deserved fear and deference took her arm and forced her from the room. Kraven vibrated anger and annoyance, and a small bit of panic as he walked by her side to the room that would serve as her prison until her judgment.

"You should've listened to me and stayed out of this. Now you'll be lucky if I can convince the Council to spare your life."

Despite the insult she flung at him he didn't give her the pleasure of rising to the bait as she would have wished, instead he made that cryptic comment about her seeing things his way. Not a very reassuring prospect, although it did help that there was at least someone who would speak for her with the council. It was cold comfort and she wished it wasn't to be Kraven, but beggars could hardly be choosers, and if she was going to get to the bottom of this plot she could not die, not yet.

Outside of the room Erika moved to disrupt the guards allowing Selene to escape, for only then could she take the place that should by right be hers. After all had she not fawned over Kraven, made him feel strong and powerful when Selene had done nothing but cut him down from the moment that Victor named him heir to the coven while he slumbered. Had she not been kind, accommodating and given him all that a man vampire or otherwise could wish for, a warm willing body in his bed at night, an eager hostess hoping to aid his advancement, a sympathetic ear when he was troubled. And still he chose Selene. This would not do at all.

Just as she was began to move from the shadows a strong wrist closed over her fingers. "Do not think to do what you were planning Erika, I owe you much for these past years, but do not think that I would allow that to temper any punishment you would receive for such an offense." Kraven stroked the back of his fingers along her downy cheek before pausing at her chin to tilt it up for a kiss. "Besides dear one there will still be a place for you at my side when the new order rises. Selene will not be my only queen."

"Now go, the council wishes to see you. They wish to know more about Selene's pet."

Erika walked away as he ordered, but not without casting a glance back at him. She would be none too pleased when she discovered his deception, but by then it would be too late. Selene would be his, in a bond held sacred by the highest of their laws. To attempt to break it would be treason, and though she was ambitious and in love Erika had not the fire to risk that kind of punishment. No, that particular type of foolishness was reserved for his Selene.

He smiled as he thought of how she would rebel against Viktor's decision. It would not be the first time that she had been lied to by the old man, but at least this time it served his purposes. It had been decided that Selene was not to know of the counsel's murder as it would have only fueled her will to go discover the Lycan plot. Something that Viktor would not abide.

He had lost one daughter to corruption by Lycan he would not stand to loose Selene as well. He acknowledged that perhaps he had been too lenient with her, and that the use of a more firm hand was needed. And he'd said who better than Kraven to supply that firm hand, stayed from excess cruelty by his feelings for her.

For Victor had known of his feelings for Selene since the moment he turned her, knew that it was not the kindness of his heart that wanted her spared while her family was slaughtered, knew it was not sentiment or desire to regain the past that made him mention the resemblance that the girl bore to Sonja. It was in fact her very resemblance that planted the seed to bring forth another daughter, one who would hate the Lycans so fiercely that she would never turn from his path.

With a grim smile Kraven fingered the collar in his pocket. A moment that he had wished to be sweet, one of the few that he'd desired so since his turning was being tainted by Selene's foolish obsession with that worthless Lycan. But he swallowed his resentment. After all beggars can't be choosers, and he had waited 6oo long years for this moment, Selene would be his this night be it by her will or not. She continuously cast him into the role of the villain, so tonight he mused flexing his hand over the fine collar imagining the weight of it on her neck, tonight he would play one.


	2. Chapter 2

Concessions

Chapter 2

Teris Xenite

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld. I'm only borrowing the characters for a short while and I'll return them safe and sound.

* * *

It took all of Selene's training not to jump as Kraven pushed the doors to her cell open and violently swept into the room. That he should be the one to deliver the news of her fate was not a promising sign. He came up behind her where she stood at the window and wrapped an arm around tightly around her waist and pulled her close to him. She longed to throw him off, but knew that at this point it would serve no purpose save destroying the already fragile ground on which she stood. With his other hand he brushed her hair back behind her ear. 

"I have good news Selene. While you aren't going unpunished for your…indiscretions the counsel has agreed to spare your life." The hand on her waist then began moving in slow circles over her stomach.

"And am I to suppose that you not only had something to do with this decision but also expect me to be grateful to you as well?"

"I think in time that you will be yes. Now as to your punishment, the counsel strips from you the rank of death dealer. They also find that you are too dangerous to be allowed to run around unsupervised, and so they give you into my care."

She spun to face him. "What? Viktor would never stand for that."

"He is the one that suggested that it be me Selene. Your position amongst our kind is precarious at the moment. The counsel felt that his handling of you in the past had been a bit too indulgent, to permit you the freedom with which to betray us a mistake. They wished for a strong hand to guide you."

"And I can see how well that they have chosen."

He continued on ignoring the venom in her words. "Viktor wanted it to be me because he feared that the others the counsel would recommend would not be as kind to you as I. By willing choice or not you will be my mate. You will want for nothing that I have the power to grant you, but make no mistake you will obey me."

With that pronouncement he fastened the collar that he had brought out of his pocket while she wasn't looking, and clicked the lock into place with a loud clink. "Now Selene you are faced with your first choice, do you maintain what your dignity and walk out of here and to our chambers willingly? Or do you make it necessary for me to carry you over my shoulder kicking and screaming the whole way making yourself the laughing stock of the coven and shaming yourself further?"

He stepped back and extended his hand to her. "It's your choice Selene." Reluctantly she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her from the room. She wasn't prepared for the unveiled whispers as she followed behind him though. The vicious words of those who had been under her protection for so long rankled and left a bitter taste in her mouth, and distracted as she was by the whispers she didn't even notice the vampire they passed spitting at her until she felt something wet on her cheek.

This provoked a response unlike anything that she would have expected from Kraven, who spun on the man and slammed him into the wall fangs extended in the midst of a full fury transformation. His accent thickened by the transformation he proceeded to warn the man. "Selene is my mate. She will be respected, and any insult against her is an insult against me and will be dealt with appropriately. Besides you will be wise to remember that she will not always be so restricted, and I will not stay her hand when it comes to those who have offended her. Do I make myself clear?"

The trembling man stuttered an affirmative answer and Kraven slowly slid him down the wall before letting him finally fall to his feet. "Now I do believe that it would be wise for you to apologize."

The man bowed. "M-my ap-apoligies lady Selene." Selene merely raised an eyebrow at the man causing him to scurry away seeking refuse from the dangerous anger that he had provoked. Kraven took a handkerchief from an extended hand and wiped the offending spittle from her cheek and then taking her hand again continued on the way to his chamber.

Upon reaching his door he dropped her hand, unlocked the room and opened the door before leading her through. She could not help a faint tremble that she now felt being in the belly of the beast so to speak. She knew what was expected in bonds such as the one that she was now in and had never pictured herself allowing Kraven of all people to take such liberties.

"There is clothing that will be far more suitable for you to sleep in laid out for you in the bathroom. I'd suggest that you go change." Almost woodenly she walked to the bathroom and after shutting the door slid to the ground against it. How could this be? Was it only a few nights ago that she had chased down that Lycan in the subway? How different her world had become since then.

But still she had been beaten, shot, stabbed, burned, and broken in her time as a death dealer. Surely nothing that Kraven of all people could do to her would be so bad as all of that. She just had to remember to bide her time so that she could bring truth of the matter to Viktor and the counsel, and help defeat the Lycans that once again threatened her family.

With a sigh she pushed herself to her feet, and examined the sleep ware provided for her. It was far more modest than she would expect a gift of Kraven's to be, it resembled the gowns that she had slept in during her time as a mortal. It had a modest neckline, and a sheath of flowing soft white cotton fabric that flowed all the way to the floor. The top was decorated with lace and ribbon roses, and she felt ridiculously feminine and soft in it, but at least it was better than the indecent apparel that she had expected.

"Selene?" A soft knock on the door followed. He opened the door a crack. "Are you alright?" She nodded and took his hand with a shiver of regret, almost willing to wish that she'd never discovered the truth about the Lycans. He led her to the bed, subtly pushing her down onto the bed. "Come the last few days have been tiring for both of us, things will look better after you've had some rest."

He picked up a length of chain and moved to attach it to the collar. "I'm sorry…it's Viktor's orders. He said he will not have you shaming his house further by running to that Lycan again."

"If he thinks that I have shamed him what would he say if he knew the truth about you."

"Mh-Perhaps you are right. But even if it was true and I was part of some kind of Lycan conspiracy, they wouldn't believe you now." And with that announcement he turned and left her to her dark thoughts.

* * *

AN: Reviews would be appreciated, so if I know if people like the track this story is taking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Concessions

Chapter 3

Teris Xenite

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or its characters. If I did this would be cannon. Since it is not…well one can make logical assumptions. Suing me for damages would be much like attempting to resist the Borg.

* * *

A few moments later Selene heard Kraven approaching the bed, but she didn't look away from the spot on ceiling that she had been focusing on instead of what she knew was to come. To her great surprise Kraven merely crawled into bed beside her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning away from her to seek his own rest. 

When moments later she still lay in tense silence he sighed. "I have waited for 600 years to have you by my side Selene. If I intended to force you, I assure you that I would have done so long before now. So get some rest, there will be more trouble tomorrow and you'll need your wits about you."

Selene couldn't say when she fell asleep but when she woke it was to the sound of Erika pounding on the door, screaming in panic. Kraven had just begun to stir beside her when the doors burst open. "Kraven…the counsel, they've been killed. All of them…Viktor wants to see you at once."

In a flash of movement Kraven had shaken off his slumber and was striding to the door, as Selene could only watch. How she longed to be by Viktor's side at a time such as this, awaiting his orders for whom to vanquish. But there was no hope for that at the moment the counsel had viewed her as tainted, and Viktor himself had ordered her to be given to Kraven. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even notice Erika's presence until she felt the weight of the chain fall from her neck, and felt the press of a gun into her hands.

"Go to your pet Selene we both know you have no desire to remain where you are."

Selene looked at her suspiciously. Why would she risk the wrath of the counsel by going against their orders? "Why would you help me?"

"I'm not." She said smugly. "I'm helping me."

As she tossed Selene a tossed Selene a ring of keys the door slammed open once again revealing Kraven. "No Erika, you are helping no one you are merely trying my patience. Leave us, we will speak of this later."

"Selene although I am sure that you'd be fearsome in a night shift, you might want to change before we go."

"What makes you think that I'm going anywhere with you?"

"Given the unfortunate situation with the council I've decided to ignore their ruling about allowing you to fight. Viktor and I talked about it and he has decided that you will be allowed to go on this mission. Your future as a death dealer will be judged based on your performance tonight. If you wish to stay on Viktor's good side I would suggest that you prepare yourself to kill your human should you wish to continue hunting."

Although he didn't relish it he did notice the pain that flickered through her cold eyes at the thought of killing an innocent caught up in the midst of their war. Because of that he wasn't surprised at the curse she hurled angrily at him. "I hope they discover your treachery in the Lycans' den and that Viktor leaves you to them…"

Even though he knew that it was necessary to make her understand what he'd done, and why he hated to tell her what had remained a secret for so long. But while he hated to take from her the only family she'd known for 600 years, part of him felt some relief in knowing that he'd no longer be compared unfavorably to Viktor.

"I'd imagine that you do…but before we go there's a little something that you should know about your beloved dark father Selene. It wasn't Lycans that killed your family. It was Viktor he's the one who killed your family. Not the Lycans." He watched as she backed away from him her hand to her mouth in shock.

"He never could follow his own rules, said he couldn't abide the taste of livestock. So every once in a while, he went out and gorged himself on human blood. I kept his secrets...cleaned up the mess. But it was he who crept room to room dispatching everyone close to your heart. But when he got to you...he just couldn't bear the thought of draining you dry. You, who reminded him so much of his precious Sonja...the daughter he condemned to death."

"Lies. You're lying. He wouldn't. He couldn't have."

"He did." He pulled a knife from his pocket and sliced his wrist. "The proof is in the blood Selene. If you must see it for yourself, you can but it will not change what has been done. Were I lying you know I would not offer, and you know it."

Not wanting to but desperately wanting for the words he spoke to be lies she took his wrist and brought it too her mouth. She saw Viktor stalking her father in the barn, watched him kill her mother, her sister...the two tiny girls. And then she watched herself through Kraven's eyes, as Viktor gave her the kiss of eternal life with the same lips that had drained her family dry.

Kraven took his wrist from her lips then, stopping the flow of blood and with it the flow of memories. "You've seen the truth. Believe what you want." He went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a set of her death dealer attire and held it out to her. "Now come on. Your place is by my side."

"Why are you telling me this? Why now?"

"I'm telling you because I watched him kill one daughter for loving a Lycan, I'll not watch another him kill you as well. As for why now, I don't particularly favor ending up with one of your bullets in my back so that you can pay me back for my supposed treachery." He turned to allow her to change, when she had finished he turned to face her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Do what you well, if you seek vengeance I will help you, if you feel that you must run with your Lycan I will not chase you. But I will not see him kill you."

She turned away from his declaration under the pretense of holstering her guns. "Why do the Lycans want Michael so badly?"

"Because he is a human descendant of Alexander Corvinus."

"The first immortal, but why would that matter?"

"Specifically Michael is the carrier of the same virus that made our existence possible. Lucian is seeking to create a hybrid. Because of Michael's lineage he can survive both the bite of a Lycan and the bite of a vampire."

"Making him half vampire half werewolf and likely stronger than both."

"Thus bridging the gap between the species allowing Lucian to get his revenge on Viktor."

"Why does Lucian want to get revenge of Viktor?"

"He wants to avenge Sonja, she was carrying Lucian's child when Viktor had her executed."

"A good reason to start a war."

"And a good reason to end one. How many have died on both sides, because of Viktor's narrow minded views?"

Selene sighed closing her eyes, searching for an answer. "I will help you kill Viktor, if you and Lucian will give me your word that Michael will be safe. Enough innocents have been hurt in this already."

"Agreed."

"Well then let's talk strategy."

* * *

AN: I hope you're all enjoying the story. In any case feel free to let me know one way or the other. My thanks to those who've already done so. 


	4. Chapter 4

Concessions

Chapter 4

Teris Xenite

Disclaimers: There are many things which I do not own. The characters portrayed in this story are some of them.

* * *

Selene and Kraven made a fearsome pair sweeping through the mansion on the way to join up with the others for the mission. As they were traveling they happened to pass the same vampire who had insulted Selene the day before. As he saw the two walking closer he began to back away slowly, even one with foresight and intellect as limited as his knew well enough to fear these two this night. 

Unfortunately for him he didn't melt quite far enough into the shadows, and when he began to relax and think that they were going to pass him by Kraven stopped. "Selene, I believe that you and this gentleman have some unfinished business. I'll go ahead and meet Viktor, and we'll see you in say 10 minutes?"

"Kraven please-"

"I told you that I would not protect those who offended my lady, it is her mercy that you need to appeal to." And with that Kraven continued on.

"Well Dorjan I believe that it's time that we come to an understanding." With that Selene's hand shot out grabbing the unfortunate man by the neck and slamming him into the wall. She held him their for a moment allowing him to feel the strength needed to hold him there and the knowledge of how little pressure it would take for her to tear out his throat to sink in. Then she allowed her face to change, and smiled at him slightly.

"Perhaps you have forgotten what I am Dorjan, let me remind you. I am a Lycan killer rivaled by none other, I have gone into dens packed full and left none alive to tell the tale. I have extracted information from beasts in ways so cruel that it would make the very blood in your veins curdle to hear me speak of it. I have fought in single combat vampire elders and won against them as part of my rite of passage into the death dealers, and I have faced more danger in one night than you are likely to in this life. A life that will cease immediately should you insult me so grievously again. The only thing saving you at the moment is the fact that I have more pressing matters. Is any part of this unclear to you?"

"No my lady, you have my most sincere apology. It will not happen again."

"Best you remember that." With that she moved to let him down only to realize that he had soiled himself. "Go clean yourself up and keep yourself out of my sight." With that she let his feet touch the ground and watch amused as he backed away slowly bowing contritely and muttering apologies every few steps. Selene smiled to herself that was the way that people as Dorjan were supposed to respond to her. It was certainly much better than that stupid display yesterday. Though she still wasn't quite sure what to make of Kraven defending her as violently as he had, was it resentment to have his name sullied by having his mate insulted, or was it more than that?

As she was walking she passed by a mirror and paused for a moment, for the first time actually looking at the bonding collar that Kraven had placed on her neck the night before. It was magnificent really shining with both sapphires and diamonds, but she could not help but resent wearing one though they were common in Vampire society. The symbolism behind it did grate at her though as it signaled to all that her marriage had been arranged, collars had been used to differentiate arranged or forced marriages from love matches which used more demure symbols such as rings or smaller pendants.

The explanation that she'd been given when she'd first been turned and was being taught the vampire lore did make sense though. Arranged marriages were often used in times of war to promote peace, so it was wise for the party coming from the opposing side to draw attention to their connection their new family to minimize the likelihood of retaliation being exacted against them for past deeds of their clan or coven. Much as she loathed admitting it, that reminder likely had something to do with the reason that Dorjan had been the only one to attack her.

Judging from the intricacy and size of the collar Kraven must have expected a fair amount of trouble. Also the relative expense of the collar to the wealth of the vampire was said to be an expression of the regard that the victorious partner held for their mate. That made part of her wonder what exactly Kraven was trying to prove, as well as who he was trying to prove it to.

She shook her head to clear it of such thoughts; they had a plan to execute. She could ponder the inner workings of Kraven's mind later when they we're trying to assassinate an elder and bring peace to two warring species. Her quick purposeful stride brought her to the meet place for preparation for the mission. She couldn't help but notice that Kraven smiled when he saw her from across the room, but didn't want to consider what that might mean.

She'd thought of him as a spineless coward who didn't know when to let go for all these years. She didn't want to think of him as anything else, though she had always compared him to Viktor who wasn't really someone for her to compare people with anymore. It was hard to consider him as something else with everything that she'd found out about Viktor, she'd like for at least one person to remain constant.

Well she mused at least there is Erika, she's still trying to get her claws into Kraven. She knew she should be angry with that since he was her mate, and a small part of her was annoyed that she would take their bonding so lightly even if it was a sham. Although at the moment she wasn't really the best person to talk about keeping the laws of the covenant.

Kraven walked up to her and placed a gentle arm around her shoulders pulling her close so that he could whisper in her ear. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Don't be ridiculous I said that I was in, and I am. Let's go I just want to get this whole complicated mess over with so life can go almost back to normal."

"Selene…we're vampires, who spend our time fighting with werewolves…life is never going to be normal for us. But I think we can arrange some time that's a little bit less draining for you. I know this has been hard on you."

"There's no need for you to concern yourself, I'm fine."

"Selene, you're my mate. It's my job to be concerned about you." He reached into his pocket. "And to that end there's something that I want you to have before we leave." He placed a small flat disk with a few lines that looked like a stick figure holding it's arms up towards the sky.

"What is this?"

"It's a protection rune. My people used to take them into battle. I know you probably don't need it, but a little extra insurance never hurt anyone. He took the rune from her hand and placed it in a spot that she hadn't noticed on the underside of her collar. "Perfect fit." Selene was sure that it was her imagination but the skin which the rune laid on seemed warmer for a moment. She dismissed the thought though as Viktor signaled that it was time to begin the mission.

* * *

AN: Once again I hope you all enjoyed reading. If so please let me know, if not also feel free to let me know. To those of you who've already shared your thoughts about the story, many thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

Concessions

Chapter 5

Teris Xenite

Disclaimers: There are many things which I do not own. The characters portrayed in this story are some of them.

* * *

Lucian looked over at Michael, still knocked out from his first transformation and the drugs required to control him so that he wouldn't get caught by the death dealers because he'd gone hunting. Not to mention being knocked out would protect him from the guilt that would come along with the taking of life, especially for one who had spent his mortal life as a healer. Some would be surprised by Lucian's consideration for Michael's feelings in this matter, but in a way he felt a kinship with him. 

They both were taken from peaceful lives wanting nothing more than to live and serve others, only to have their lives twisted by the whim of a madman. Lucian would have been contented to stay by his lady's side protecting her and caring for her until his last breath, and Michael would likely have done great things as a doctor, healing many with his skills. Viktor had put an end to that, for him by killing Sonja and for Michael by hunting his kind to near extinction forcing his hand in the alliance with Kraven.

His musings were interrupted by the chime of his cell phone. The caller id told him that it was Kraven. He looked down at the newest in a long list of human trappings that he'd had to become used to in the years he'd been alive. Well he thought looks like the old saying is still true. Speak of the devil and he still appears. Sighing he flipped open the phone.

"Yes Kraven, what is it now?"

"Viktor knows that you killed the counsel and he's headed your way along with a squad of his death dealers. They should be arriving in 20 minutes."

"And what of your new queen, do you really expect me to let her kill my people en mass without retribution?"

"That isn't going to be a problem. She knows the truth. It is Viktor's death that she craves now. But there is a catch."

"There always is when dealing with you Kraven. What may I ask does she require?"

"Assurance from both of us that the human will not be harmed; I have already given my word."

"She has mine as well. I'll see you on the battlefield."

With that Kraven closed his cell phone and looked over at Selene, he then turned to Soren in the front seat. "Tell us when we're close." Then he raised the glass separating the driver from the passengers and looked over across the seat at Selene wishing faintly for a moment that she had chosen to sit beside of him instead of across from him. No need to dwell on the negative, he thought she is here let that be enough.

"Does that satisfy you? Your human will be safe, and he was kept from killing during the change. With luck he will be the last innocent hurt during this. The war will soon be over, and we can devote our time to more pleasurable pursuits."

"I never noticed you abstaining Kraven."

"But you did notice."

"As aggressive as you were about waving the fact that you were sleeping with half the coven under my nose how could I not?"

Kraven managed to look almost sheepish. "Well it wasn't as if you were noticing me in any other way. I was only trying to make you jealous." Selene tried not to jump as he touched her, not that the back of his fingers felt bad stroking the back of her cheek. It was just, unsettling she decided. "Besides, how long has it been since you enjoyed anything but the hunt, training for the hunt, or planning a hunt?"

She looked away determined not to blush at the craftily hidden intimate question in the statement. "That long…really that is a shame. Now don't get me wrong, those things are important, and there is no reason that they shouldn't bring you joy, but they aren't all that you are." He smiled, a strange and unusual look on his normally guff countenance and it startled her a bit. "I look forward to reminding you of that should you let me."

Once again he puzzled her by politely asking for what by their law was undisputedly his right to take. Taking her silence for rejection he spoke again. "I only ask that you consider it Selene. I've waited 600 years for you to be my side, now more than ever I think I can be patient enough to wait a few days for you to get used to the idea."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll wait another 600 years if need be for you to change your mind. I told you that I'd not force you to my bed, and I meant that. That doesn't mean that I don't think you'll end up there eventually."

"Why the unceasing patience when you know full well that under our law anything that you ask of me is yours?"

"Think what you will of me Selene, but I do have some honor left. I have never pursued a woman to her tears before and I certainly don't intend to start with you law or no law. You will come to me willingly or not at all." He gently ran his thumb over her closed lips, never breaking eye contact.

"I have every intention of being the soul of gentleness and patience with you Selene, should I be otherwise it will be by your wish alone. That you did not take me up on my offer to let you run away with your Lycan indicates a certain…resignation to our bonding. It is my hope that in time since you know the truth now I can turn that resignation into something deeper. If I cannot, then the more traditional aspects of our bonding will not be completed. I will hold you to only one of the tenants."

"Dare I ask which one?" Her mind flittered around to the things that he could ask of her. Her position was the weaker one in the bond, and as the laws concerning the bond that Viktor had entered her into were written for either captured individuals who were bound only to stay the other sides hand, or those who were offered up to the victors of a battle in a desperate hope for leniency they were not stacked in the weaker partners favor.

There were oddly enough tales of such unions ending happily with one queen and her bonded going on to merge two feuding nations into one peaceful land, over which they ruled for over a thousand years. Then there was also a tale of a man who accepted the plea for leniency married the feuding chief's daughter, and then proceeding to order each of the prisoners executed before her before burning her on their funeral pyre. The treatment of the bonded was completely subjective and left to the sole discretion of the mate.

"Relax Selene, it is nothing as grave as any of that that I will ask of you. I would not have spent so much time trying to keep you alive only to turn around and have you executed or any other of the other equally ridiculous arcane rights that the bonding sees fit to endow people with. I only seek to hold you to the fidelity clause of our bonding. You are free to refuse me access to your bed, but I will not have you shame me by sharing it with others. It is only fair as I plan to abstain from extra circular encounters as well."

The thought caused a small smirk to form on Selene's face. She knew for a fact that she could survive without sex far better that Kraven could. This could even be amusing. "Have you broken the news to Erika yet?"

"I've actually given some thought to having her bound to Lucian provided that he survives. It would satisfy her desire for power, and he wouldn't harm her because she was a non-combatant."

"Sounds like a favorable solution."

"Besides there is the small fact that I don't trust her around you and despite everything I would still prefer not to see her killed if it could be avoided."

With that Sorven knocked on the window to announce their close proximity to the battle ground.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now can we get onto the things that we can kill?"

"Of course. Lead the way my dear."

* * *

AN: Once again I hope you all enjoyed reading. If so please let me know, if not also feel free to let me know. To those of you who've already shared your thoughts about the story, many thanks. Someone asked about making the chapters longer, in time I may do that. However it typically takes a lot longer so I decided on shorter chapters and faster updates. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

Concessions

Chapter Six

Teris Xenite

Disclaimers: There are many things which I do not own. The characters portrayed in this story are some of them.

* * *

Despite knowing that they weren't responsible for all of the atrocities in her life that she'd previously attributed them, Selene was still pleased to notice the look of fearful acknowledgement in the eyes of the Lycan who greeted them. She supposed it was their appreciation for her skills and their respect for her as an opponent that made her happy. After all who else was she to look to as rivals, no human could come close to touching her, the vampires for the most part had either gone soft or wanted to pull their punches for fear of hurting one of their own.

There was an excitement that came with the thrill of fighting a skilled opponent especially when the stakes were so high. Perhaps, she mused, if we're to form an alliance with the Lycans we can find someone way to still compete with each other, else wise our warriors will get a bit, annoyed. She could understand that, she got a little bit touchy when she didn't have anyone to fight with either, and as amusing as it would be she didn't think that Kraven would be happy if she started beating up random members of the coven.

She shook her head slightly, and asked herself exactly when she'd started giving a damn about what Kraven thought. Probably about the time you realized that he's not the coward that you've always made him out to be, and it didn't hurt that he was kind to you in a situation in which he very much did not have to be. Before she could think on it further they arrived at Lucian's location.

He looked up with guarded eyes, and when she saw the pendant around his neck she recognized it as one that had belonged to Sonja, having seen it in a picture of her once.

What kind of love must that be to grieve still after so many centuries? "Kraven, Selene, right on time. Michael is being moved as we speak to a safe house. Kraven tells me that you've had a change of heart where my kind are concerned Selene?"

"I still don't like you, but considering we have a common enemy. A truce seems reasonable."

"Fair enough."

"Have you prepared your men? We don't have much time before Viktor arrives."

"My men are prepared although it is my hope that we can end this quickly with as little additional bloodshed as possible."

"Viktor will not make that easy, he's given orders to kill on sight."

"Well then we'll just have to make use of these then won't we?"

With a flick of his wrist a net of pulsing light spread over Selene and Kraven. The net was made of rope, or so she gathered as her skin began to burn. But it was covered in the same substance as was in the bullets that she had recovered earlier, liquid sunlight. Lucian retracted the net quickly, and removed from the source of light Selene felt her skin begin to knit back together quickly. She did notice with a small bit of annoyance that Kraven had not been hurt as badly and was healing more quickly than she, a small reminder that he was a good deal older than she.

"Was that really necessary Lucian?"

"It was merely a demonstration to gain your good faith that I did intend to keep to the agreement that we had set. I will not allow my people to harm anymore of yours than necessary, provided that you prevent retaliation when you gain control of the coven."

"My lord, the vampires are at the entrances to the tunnels now."

"Proceed with the plan. Allow them to reach the third level then block them in with the UV nets." The wolf nodded and turned to go about dispensing his orders. "Now as for Viktor, follow me." He took them into a room, and Selene was shocked to see a pillar in the middle of the room with a set of chains dangling from it, and a stone circle in the center of the ceiling directly above it. "This is as close to the room in which he killed Sonja as I could make it. I thought it fitting that he should die screaming as she did. Any objections?"

"It seems most fitting."

"I agree, let the bastard die the same way that he started this."

Lucian looked over at Kraven conspiratorially. "Always to the point your Selene, and quite right in her sentiments. "Now you see the black line round the outside of the room? That is the closest that you to can stand without being harmed."

"We understand, come Selene we'll provide cover incase he manages to break free of the chains."

They walked to a corner hidden from sight and Selene took her position in the shadows utilizing movements made automatic through centuries of training. Kraven gestured to a corner opposite her and indicated that he'd be taking position there. He reached over and cupped her cheek. "Be safe Selene."

To her surprise he seemed to fade into the wall with ease, and she wouldn't have realized that he was in position unless she'd known exactly where to look. It was odd, in the past when working with her on anything he'd been clumsy and absolutely pathetic when it came to sparring with her. Before she had time to think on it further she heard the sounds of fighting, or moreover the sounds of vampires screaming as they were caught in the lycan's nets.

Not long after the screaming a group of six Lycans came in holding a very heavily restrained Viktor. Lucian walked towards him with a slight smile on his face. "The time has come for you to answer for your crimes Viktor."

"The only crime I have committed is not killing you while I had the chance."

"A slight that you will not have the chance to remedy." Viktor looked around hoping to find Selene or Kraven, the only two that hadn't been trapped, to help him. "Looking for Selene or Kraven are you? They're the only ones with your invasion party that weren't captured by the nets. I wonder why that is? Do you want to know why Viktor? Selene knows. She knows that you bled every member of her family dry. And Kraven, since the moment you turned her she has been his only thought. You've lost Viktor, they won't help you now."

With that pronouncement Lucian turned and signaled for the first rays of daylight to be let in to end both Viktor's life and the centuries' long conflict between vampires and Lycans. If he hadn't been thinking so much about Sonja he might have noticed that Viktor was bending two of the links of chain over and over trying to exploit the metals inherent weakness and pliability. Had he noticed that he might have been able to stop him.

* * *

AN: Once again I hope you all enjoyed reading. If so please let me know, if not also feel free to let me know. To those of you who've already shared your thoughts about the story, many thanks.Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Concessions

Chapter Seven

Teris Xenite

* * *

Selene would realize their foolishness later, and wouldn't be able to believe that neither of them had been smart enough to watch Viktor's hands. He worked a single link of chain back and forth between his fingers weakening and bending the pliable metal. While the chains themselves were strong enough to hold him, the integrity of a single link couldn't hold up to the repeated assaults of an elders strength.

Once the link had been weakened enough it was short work for Viktor to snap the chains first the one with the weakened link, and then the other using both of his arms to do so. In what seemed like an instant he was whirling the chains in the air using them as whips or ropes interchangeably to his advantage. The lesser Lycans were rapidly dispatched and Lucian despite his valiant resistance was easy enough prey once Viktor managed to wrap the chain around his neck and strangle him with it. Lycans unfortunately still needed to breathe. As Lucian fell to unconsciousness his last sight was that of Viktor's smirking face.

Viktor let the body of his greatest rival drop to the ground with a plop, stepping over him with the thought to deal with him further later. With the Lycan filth temporarily dispatched, Viktor turned his attention to his wayward children. "Come now Selene were the deaths of some worthless mortals really worth all this? You were after all paid back handsomely for your loss, or do you not think that immortality is a fair enough trade?"

"You bastard-" Selene was normally coolly control rage, and it had always served her well but hearing the deaths of those that she had loved so dearly mocked with such an assured tone of impunity was intolerable. She leapt at Viktor blindly intent only on doing him harm equal to that which he had done to her. She realized her mistake too late as she heard Kraven's screamed warning. Then Viktor's hand was clutching her throat forcing her neck to bend at an unusual angle.

"Viktor please, no! The betrayal was mine, don't punish her for it. You've lost one daughter already, don't do this."

"She's been tainted, just like Sonja."

"No she hasn't, she was helping me. I was trying to discover how Lucian survived."

"Willing to tell any lie aren't you, you filthy traitor?"

"You're threatening her! What did you expect?"

"So my previously loyal daughter is corrupted because of your lies, and your attempt to over throw me, but you seek to blame me?"

"Please I'll accept any punishment you give, but please don't hurt her." By this point Viktor's hold loosened slightly and Lucian was beginning to stir.

"Your traitor bargains for your life Selene." Viktor looked over at Kraven who stood palms out in a standard pleading posture. "I am not a monster. I will give you a choice. Should I let you go, sentencing you to an eternity of servitude at his feet? Or should I snap your neck while he watches?" Selene considered her options carefully, Viktor was angry and not likely to be inclined to grant her what she wanted.

Selene fought for the breath to hiss. "I'd rather die." The look of crushed defeat on Kraven's face was painful, but it had to be said.

"See that Kraven? Even knowing the truth she despises you so much that she'd sooner die than suffer your affections. She hates you so much that she'd rather die than serve you, yet you'd still beg for her life?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I think you two deserve each other. After all what better punishment can I give you? I forbid the severing of your union. May her hatred freeze you to the core you faithless bastard. You are henceforth banished from the coven." With that he set Selene on the ground, and ruthlessly backhanded her so that she fell at Kraven's feet.

It wasn't until Viktor heard the harsh growl behind him that he realized that something was amiss. Michael, who had escaped from the Lycans who were transporting him and run towards the commotion, leapt at Viktor's throat. Viktor easily batted him aside, however the moment of distraction provided Selene a chance to get to her feet and clear her head, as well as giving Kraven a chance to get into the fray as well.

By that point Lucian was beginning to come around, however Michael had been dealt what would be a fatal blow without medical attention. Amidst the fighting Lucian growled at Selene. "Bite him Selene, bite him. It's his only chance." With that order he too leapt at Viktor aiming for his throat while Kraven circled taking shots at Viktor's knees and torso.

Selene bit Michael as he lay dying praying to gods that she'd forgotten existed that she wasn't too late. She'd not wanted to see anymore innocents suffer, and here one lay dying in front of her. She watched as his breathing stopped, and in her momentary lapse in concentration Viktor stalked over and picked her up by the hair as Kraven and Lucian tried to regain their feet. "Not enough to associate with filth Selene, now you must wallow in it as well?" With a cruel smile he threw her to land over by Kraven and Lucian and drew his sword. "I protected the bloodline once, it appears that I must do so again."

He raised his sword to strike but the blow never fell. Michael seized and then rolled away from the fall of the sword, changing as he moved into a creature neither Lycan nor vampire. He grew taller, more muscled, and his skin took on the hue of coal in low moonlight. His face elongated into a snubbed muzzle, and his fingers grew into claws. She heard the screams of the Lycans that had run in after Michael, and the hiss of bullets shattering around them.

Michael began swinging wildly at Viktor, wind milling his arms and landing as many blows as he could. Despite his added strength Viktor's fighting prowess was rapidly winning out. Selene rose, and grabbed Viktor's sword from the ground. "This ends now." While the two fought she jumped at him, and as she landed he looked at her in shock as he took in the blade covered in gore.

He paused, went still, and then fell to his knees as his skull fell away. And then it was over. Or at least she thought, until she felt one of the bullets shatter against her collar, and then all she felt was searing pain, and then all was dark. The last sounds she heard were Kraven and Michael screaming her name, and then she knew no more.

* * *

AN: Many thanks to Jacen for helping me with the fight scenes in this chapter. They are I'm sure not as wonderful if they had been if you'd written them, but they would have been far worse without your help. Thanks to all who are reading this after such a long hiatus. Reviews as always are appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8

Concessions

Chapter Eight

Teris Xenite

When next she woke she was swathed in cloying cotton. She tried to move but was too weak, and the movement elicited a soft touch to her uninjured cheek. It was dark, the curtains were drawn around the bed she was in, and she couldn't see who was there. She tried to move to a defensive posture only to feel jolting pains at the slightest movement. "Don't move Selene, you've been hurt."

"Kraven?" She whispered in a cracked voice, before going still as lightening bolts of pain colored her vision, even that whisper had cost her dearly.

"Yes Selene, I'm here. Don't try to talk, drink. It will help you heal." With that she felt a glass pressed to her lips and gave into the urge to feed. Hunger sated she fell back onto the pillows, and fell asleep wondering when precisely she'd started taking orders from Kraven.

It continued this way for several days, she would wake, Kraven would feed her, and she would fall back into darkness comforted by his soft voice and cool hands. Each time she woke she felt a bit better, but speaking remained excruciating. At least the lingering aches had subsided and she was beginning to feel more human, well as human as her kind ever got anyway. This time when she woke there was something different. Kraven wasn't there and in his place sat Michael.

He smiled when he realized that she was awake. "Welcome back to the land of the living, you had me worried there for a while."

Loathe as she was to admit it she was puzzled by Kraven's absence. Judging from the past few days it would take something monumental to keep him away, and that unsettled her; as injured or not she still had enough of her wits about her to know that killing a vampire elder could not possibly end well for either of them.

"Where's Kraven?" She whispered, noting with some satisfaction that it wasn't nearly as painful to speak as it had been the last time that she'd tried.

"Over there." He gestured. "He hasn't left your side in days. I finally had to drug him so that'd he'd get some sleep."

"What happened?"

"You were shot, several times. Twice with standard bullets, which wouldn't have been a problem normally, but the last shot was a UV round. It shattered on that necklace you were wearing and burned your face and neck down to the bone. Some of it also got into your bloodstream, weakening you so that it's taking you much longer to heal than normal. If it hadn't been for this you'd have been a goner."

He held up the small rune token that Kraven had slid under her collar before they went into battle. "I have some blood for you if you're hungry?"

She gave an abortive nod stopping when stars danced in front of her eyes. She rapidly blinked to dissipate the tears that threatened to fall and accepted the bagged blood that Michael offered gladly.

"You should give him a chance you know. I mean it's obvious that he loves you. I had to drug him to get him to leave your side."

"He won't thank you for that."

"Nether did most of my patients when I said something they didn't want to hear. He was making himself ill. He hadn't slept, barely ate, even the coven business was conducted at your bedside because he refused to leave." Their conversation was interrupted by Kraven's first stirrings of conscious. She could tell it was a much faster awakening that Michael was used to, it would she supposed take time for him to get used to the fact that all of them were different from humans.

The knowledge seemed to sink in a bit when he paled as Kraven rose and glared at him while shaking his head to clear it from the last remnants of the drugs hold. To give him credit he did stand his ground when Kraven stalked towards him obviously enraged. "What game are you playing wolf? You had no right to drug me, and rest assured when Selene is better this shall be dealt with."

Kraven as yet had not noticed that Selene was awake and so was wholly surprised when she placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Yes, it will. Michael leave us."

"Selene, you shouldn't be up so soon. We'll deal with this later." With one last glare towards Michael he proceeded to turn all of his attentions towards getting Selene settled back into bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live. Which is more than I can say for you, you look like death warmed over. Michael may have been right to drug you."

"I'll handle that later, just worry about getting well."

"Kraven, leave him be. He was trying to keep you from running yourself ragged. He meant no harm."

He looked at her considering the situation for a moment before relenting. "Very well Selene, I'll leave your pet be for now. But if he seeks to do it again, I'll not be so forgiving."

"I wouldn't expect you to be."

"For the moment the only thing you need to concern yourself with is getting better. I dislike seeing you injured."

"Not exactly the first time is it? I didn't choose a line of work that's particularly easy in that respect."

"As you have often reminded me with you heedless disregard for my orders which were only meant to keep you safe."

"It's not too late to decide you want Erika, I'm sure she'd be much less frustrating." While the words were familiar the stinging distain in the tone of her voice had lessened somewhat, and in that he found some small shred of hope.

"And did I have the choice I likely would have, however I was trapped long ago and Viktor, may his soul rot in hell, knew it." Both their faces darkened at the memory of the former elder, both hating him for their own reasons. "Was the potential of being with me really so repulsive that you'd rather die?"

"Have you learned nothing of Viktor after all these years? If I had said that I'd rather be spared he would have snapped my neck in an instant. As it was he only meant to banish us."

"Thankfully that isn't something we need to worry about since you, me, and our two Lycan allies were the only ones who heard it."

"So I take it that you've taken over the coven?"

"No, it was left in our care with Viktor's last breath, surely you remember that." The sly smile would have repulsed her before she had discovered the truth about him, but now she found herself impressed with his ability to turn any situation to his advantage.

"Of course, apparently my injury has made me forgetful."

"Speaking of which, you should rest. You need rest."

"I've been resting for days now. Surely I can stay awake for a little while."

"Humor me just this once, you very nearly died. Even the half-breed agrees that you need more rest before you're up and about."

She looked him over considering her options. She was hard headed yes, but not so much so that'd she fight just to fight when the room was starting to spin. On the other hand he looked like death warmed over. And as much as his skill to spin everything to his advantage had always amazed her, the games that he played now were very dangerous. The last thing she wanted was for their house of cards to tumble because he'd made a mistake due to fatigue. She might not be hard headed enough to argue. But she could bargain.

"Alright, I'll rest." He smiled then, incredulous that it had been so simple. "Don't look so smug. They're a catch. I'll rest, but only if you promise to do the same. You look like death, and the last thing you need is to wear yourself ragged at my bedside, though I do appreciate the gesture."

"Very well, I'll rest, now to bed with you." He made a show of sitting in the chair beside her bed and closing his eyes.

"I meant in an actual bed Kraven." She pinned him with a dark look. "This is not what I meant when I said rest."

"Well I'm not leaving you. That is not an option, and the couch is too far from the entrance points. I'll not let someone steal you from me while you sleep."

"Were all those pretty words earlier about you having some self restraint just a lovely tale you were telling me?"

"What? Of course not. I would never-"

"Well then seeing as I can trust that you can keep your hands to yourself, I see no reason that we can not share a bed. Unless you're afraid for your virtue that is?"

He chuckled as he sat down on the bed beside her. "You can do any thing you want to with my virtue Selene, as you're well aware. Though I think that we might need to wait until you're recovered, I wouldn't want it getting around that you couldn't keep up with me, and ruin your reputation."

"As worn down as you look at the moment I think both of our reputations would suffer."

He stretched out beside her. "Well knocking on deaths door or not never let it be said that I turned down a beautiful woman who wanted me in her bed."

"A habit that you'd best break in the future for any other lady caller, I'd hate to have to kill when I've just discovered that you're not despicable."

"I meant that part about forsaking others company as well."

"Best you remember it, and best that we see Erika to Lucian before she can cause trouble, she won't take you kicking her out of your bed well."

"True but all of that can wait till morning. Sleep now. Wreak bloody vengeance on the world tomorrow."

And as he settled in beside her she felt none of the trepidation the first night that they'd shared a bed. Instead she only felt an intense curiosity about this man whom she'd thought that she'd known so well, and the direction of their path to come. He was right about one thing however, the questions could wait until tomorrow when her head wasn't filled with ringing bells and the room wasn't spinning.

AN: I'm sure you'd all given this fic up for dead. I've recently started writing again, though I make no promises toward updates. I hope that you enjoyed it, and I will endeavor to get more of this story written so that I can share it with you all soon. And greetings to my fellow Kraven/Selene writers, it is quite nice to no longer be alone.

How do we think that Erika is going to take her new situation? And how will Lucian react to another vampire paramour? When will Kraven and Selene get around to earning that M rating that I claimed once upon a time? All that and more will be coming when Concessions continues.


End file.
